


It's Bad Luck Not To

by jamesiee



Series: What's with these freaking birds? (12 Days of Christmas) [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Outing, Check Please! 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Day 2: Kiss Under the Mistletoe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, Tango POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesiee/pseuds/jamesiee
Summary: “Um, so I know it’s bad luck not kiss someone if you’re under the mistletoe with them," Tango said quickly. "Like, super bad luck. My abuelita said that you get seven years bad luck if you didn’t kiss someone when you got caught under the mistletoe. Or maybe that was if you broke a ladder... I dunno, but either way, I would kiss anyone I got stuck under the mistletoe with, even one of Whiskey’s gross LAX bro friends, as long as all parties consented to the kiss. Of course, I’d make sure to tell whoever I got stuck under there with that it was bad luck not to kiss, but I would also be okay with not kissing them if they didn’t want to be kissed and-” 
      Tango goes to the Haus looking for pie and ends up with an eyeful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the holidays aren't really celebrated where I live right now and therefore, I'm feeling the opposite of Holiday spirit so I figured maybe if I wrote about Holiday spirit, I'd be able to get in the Holiday spirit. I'm following [omgnotanothercpblog's](http://omgnotanothercpblog.tumblr.com/post/153796265936/coming-soon-check-please-12-days-of-christmas) fic/art fest list.  
> This is also unbeta'd so any spelling or grammar mistakes are completely my own. My [tumblr](http://chocolatechipcookiesplease.tumblr.com%20).
> 
> Main pairing is Jack/Bitty, with Nursey/Dex as a side pairing.

Day Two: A Kiss Under the Mistletoe 

Tango had been on hockey teams before. His parents had put him on club teams almost as soon as he could walk because they thought he needed another outlet for all his energy. So he wasn't a stranger to the chirps or the camaraderie that comes from being on a team. But he'd never before been on a team that promised pie if you hung out with the upperclassmen. And nothing sounded better than pie and a chat with Bitty when Tango finished his chemistry final. It had completely kicked his ass, he didn’t study as much as he should have, so he wanted to wallow a bit before he had to study for his next final.

He tucked his chin into his scarf against the December chill and shoved his hands deep into his jacket pocket. Today was a bad day to have forgotten his mittens. He hurried away from the gym where all the science students wrote their tests, mindful of the ice on his way to the Haus. They might not have a hockey game until after break, but Tango was not interested in spending his holidays with a sprained ass if he fell. He looked up from his feet, exposing his chin the cold air, when he heard someone dragging a shovel against the sidewalk, surprised to find himself already at the Haus. He was less surprised to find Dex holding the shovel, looking largely unprepared to be out in the cold, dressed only in winter boots, a hoodie and vest and gloves. He didn’t seem cold though as he stood up straight and leaned on the shovel, looking more annoyed than anything to have his task interrupted.

“It snowed again?” Tango asked, genuinely curious. He hadn’t really noticed anything beyond the formulas in his head as he had walked over to gym that morning.

“Not since yesterday,” Dex replied. “But for some stupid reason, someone let Nurse use the shovel.”

“Rude!” Nursey called from the porch. He was more bundled up than Dex, in a puffy jacket, scarf and knitted hat pulled down over his hair. He held a steaming mug between his mittens, a twin to the mug on the porch railing.

“You messed up my edges and everything re-froze into ice asshole,” Dex shouted over his shoulder. “Why is everyone okay with this place being a deathtrap?” Dex muttered, turning back to the ice he was chipping at and attacking it more vigorously.

Tango took that moment to slide by, trying not to kick any more snow on what Dex had already cleaned, or get hit by any rogue ice chips. He was successful at the latter but from Dex’s sigh, he didn’t manage the former.

“My bad Dex,” Tango said when he was safely on the porch. Dex acknowledged the apology with a wave of his hand, barely slowing as he continued working.

“Don't worry about it man,” Nursey said. “He loves shoveling.” He set his mug next to the other one and moved around Tango to kick snow from a pile on the porch onto the clean sidewalk. “You missed a spot over here babe!” he shouted at Dex.

Dex’s response was to throw a snowball in Nursey’s face. Tango decided then was a good time to go into the Haus and see where Bitty was before he got caught in the crossfire.

Inside, Tango kicked off his shoes, made sure they landed on the mat that was there for the specific purpose of wet shoes (apparently Holster’s pet peeve was wet socks and he threatened to make anyone whose shoes left a puddle in the Haus run suicides until they puked if he stepped in one), and shucked his jacket and scarf. He put those on the designated jacket chair in the living room.

Tango was more grateful than words could say to smell pie when he turned around to cross the hallway into the kitchen. He could hear voices in the kitchen, a low rumble and Bitty’s bright sunny laugh, but they were too low to make out the words. Tango stepped into the kitchen just in time to see Jack Zimmermann crowding Bitty against the stove before ducking down and kissing him deeply.

Tango gaped like a fish for a moment, unsure. He’d obviously intruded on a private moment (his knees were a little weak from watching the kiss, he wasn’t sure how Bitty was still standing after taking part in it), so he needed to leave them to it right now. Mama didn't raise no voyeur. Tango took a step back towards the door when Bitty pulled back from Jack, smiling softly before he caught sight of Tango over Jack’s shoulder. Tango grimaced at the obvious panic in Bitty’s face as he pushed Jack backwards out of his space. Jack made a sound of surprise, straightening up and hitting his head on the exhaust fan over the stove. The movement knocked off the plastic mistletoe that had been placed there by Ransom earlier in the week.

“Ouch Bits, wha-” Jack turned around, following Bitty’s panicked eyes to Tango. Jack’s face instantly changed to the one that Tango had seen him wear on faceoffs on the television when he watched Falconer games.

Tango wondered if he could outrun both Jack and Bitty to get away from this awkward situation. He knew Bitty was seeing someone that all the upperclassmen knew, but knowing someone had a boyfriend and walking in on them during a make-out session were two very different things. From the looks on their faces though, there was more at stake here than just getting caught kissing your boyfriend, and Tango felt like the most terrible person for being the cause of the pained looks.

“Um, so I know it’s bad luck not kiss someone if you’re under the mistletoe with them.” Tango started speaking to diffuse the situation as best he could. He knew the NHL wasn’t the most accepting of environments if you were anything other than straight, and he also knew how it felt to be outed to someone before you were ready to tell them. “Like, super bad luck. My abuelita said that you get seven years bad luck if you didn’t kiss someone when you got caught under the mistletoe. Or maybe that was if you broke a ladder... I dunno, but either way, I would kiss anyone I got stuck under the mistletoe with, even one of Whiskey’s gross LAX bro friends, as long as all parties consented to the kiss. Of course, I’d make sure to tell whoever I got stuck under there with that it was bad luck not to kiss, but I would also be okay with not kissing them if they didn’t want to be kissed and-”

“Thanks Tango,” Bitty interrupted Tango’s rant. Thank god too, Tango’s rant about nothing was running out of steam.

Bitty and Jack exchanged a look that Tango pretended not to notice by scanning the kitchen for some sort of baked good. He really did still want some pie if Bitty wasn’t going to kick him out or if Jack wasn’t going to beat him up. He brought his attention back to them when Bitty cleared his throat.

“So, Jack’s my boyfriend Tango,” Bitty said. “But that can’t leave this Haus, y’hear?”

“Of course!” Tango said, nodding. “Uh… thank you for trusting me with this.”

Jack snorted and Bitty looked amused, but without speaking, they settled comfortably into each other’s space again. “Now what’d you come in here for?”

“Oh, well I just wrote my chem final and I don’t want to study for physics yet-”

“Chemistry? Oh lord, you need pie to recover,” Bitty said. “I got a fresh apple pie here.” He moved to the cupboard and got down a pile of plates. Jack grabbed a pile of forks to set down with the plates on the table.

“Do you mind getting Dex and Nursey?” Bitty asked Tango. “Dex probably needs a break from shoveling and Nursey from chirping him.”

Tango chuckled and did as Bitty asked. He made sure to make as much noise as possible when he came back in. It was probably even worse luck to interrupt a couple's mistletoe kiss a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Tango as a physics major, specifically astrophysics. He asks so many questions, ofc he wants to figure out the universe.


End file.
